


Christmas Morning

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/M, Gift, Homesickness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: It's the first Christmas that Kagome will be spending in Edo with Inuyasha, away from her family.  She's a little homesick but doesn't want to worry anyone.  But her hanyo husband has a surprise instore for her.





	Christmas Morning

It was going to be her first Christmas in feudal Japan, away from her family and her own time.She knows this is something she must get used to, with no way of returning home now. Not that she wanted to, it had been her choice to return to Inuyasha and the love of her life, but that didn’t stop the homesickness from creeping in from time to time.It may not have been a typical Japanese holiday but one that her mom always celebrated to remind them of the importance of family and being together.

 

Since it would still be hundreds of years before this holiday would become known in their country, it was not something anyone in Edo would know about.She’s pretty sure she’s never mentioned it before so, it would probably be best to let the next couple of days pass by, unawares, as it normally would.

 

But Inuyasha could sense the sadness in his wife, behind her smiles that she still portrayed to those around her, Kagome was going about her duties in the village, training with Kaede like everything was fine.He knew the reason for her melancholy, during their Shikon quest she had returned during the winter months to her time for a few days and out of curiosity had gone to check on her.What he’d discovered was the family celebrating a holiday.Sota had caught him peeking in and after the hanyo swore the boy to secrecy, Sota explained what was going on.Christmas was what the holiday was called, they decorated a small pine tree with colorful lights and decorations, and exchanged gifts with one another.December 25th was a date that became etched in his brain after seeing the smiles it left on Kagome’s face…

 

And that day would be tomorrow.

 

He had mentioned this all to their friends and family, wanting to do something special for her as a surprise and they all happily agreed to join in as it would be a fun project they could all enjoy.So, to make sure she slept soundly this eve night, Kaede had her training rigorously on spells in the morning, she helped to watch Sango and Miroku’s three children for a few hours, so the couple could go hunting for meat to cure, the twins were becoming a handful dragging their aunt Gome all over the village in their play.After dinner she attended to some duties around the shrine that Kaede has difficulty with in her older years, cleaning and maintaining the structure so that by 8 pm, the weary miko was ready to pass out.The following day was meant to be a rest day for her, like a weekend, and she planned to stay at home not doing anything. 

 

Inuyasha tucked her in, taking his customary spot beside her until she fell asleep.All normal in their routine as she knew he wouldn’t rest until later when he felt all was sound in the village.He kisses her forehead and as soon as he hears her breathing even out he creeps out of the hut to find the others; it was time to start preparing…

 

 

 

Daylight.Kagome squeezes her lids tighter and pulls the blanket over her head.She really didn’t feel like getting up and wished to just sleep all the way through to the next day; maybe she could feign illness or something…

 

“Come on sleepy head, it’s almost lunchtime.” Someone pokes her side.“Kaede needs you in her hut, said she’s having trouble mixing some herbs for a spell.”

 

“Don’t wanna get up Inuyasha,” his wife grumbles, “Too tired.”

 

“Sorry wench,” he yanks back the covers, “You’re going.”

 

“Hey!” Kagome screams, “You’re not supposed to be mean on…” her eyes widen, catching herself from divulging her secret.“Never mind.”

 

“Mean on what?” he asks, “today?What’s so special about today?”

 

“Nothing,” she gets up and walks over to her robes, “just forget I said anything.”

 

He shrugs his shoulders, “Whatever, just hurry up cause I wanna get food too.”

 

Kagome watches him from her periphery as they walk to Kaede’s hut, Inuyasha was acting a little strangely this morning, walking closer to her, smiling way more than he normally does.She wants to ask him what’s the deal but knowing him, he probably wouldn’t answer, the hanyo was great at keeping secrets to himself.But as soon as she walks into the older miko’s home, her eyes begin to water; now she knew why.

 

Her hands fly up to her mouth agape, while liquid pours from her eyes barely comprehending the scene she beholds.A pine tree covered in colorful hand-made ornaments, even a wooden star at it’s top, and below presents wrapped in colored fabrics piled around it.Delicious smells greet her senses, roast pork to sweet dango’s, crispy fish to miso tofu.Kagome’s knees buckle and Inuyasha catches her just before she can hit the floor.“Oh Kami!” sputtering out into a full bawl.“It’s beautiful…”

 

Miroku and the others are standing next to the tree, beaming in the knowledge their hard work had paid off.But the biggest grin of all is plastered to the hanyo’s face.“Merry Christmas Kagome,” he whispers next to her ear.

 

Unable to be held back any longer, the twins rush up along with Rin and Shippo, throwing themselves onto the stunned woman, “Aunty Gome!”“Aunty Gome we have presents for you!”

 

Embracing all the children as Inuyasha stands to join his friends, Kagome doesn’t know what to say.“H-how did you know, Inuyasha?I-I never told you about this…”

 

“Four years ago, I saw you at your home with your family and Sota told me what was going on.I just saw how happy this holiday made you…” he gestures with his hands to the tree.“…and I knew you’d be homesick, so we wanted to do something special.”

 

Kagome stands up and throws herself into Inuyasha’s arms, “This is the best gift anyone’s ever given me!Thank you all so much!”

 

“No,” he caresses the back of her head, voice soft and sweet while threading his fingers through her hair, “You are the best gift anyone could ever ask for…” she looks up into his golden hues ready to tear up again, “...and every day I wake up next to you is my Christmas morning.”


End file.
